One Last Love
by SupergamerGreg79
Summary: You'll understand the title when you read the story. Amy has died, and Sonic doesn't know what to do anymore. But what happens when he comes across a cat who's suffered a similar loss? Sonic x Blaze. Oneshot.


Here's that Sonic x Blaze oneshot. In the poll, this couple won by a score of 4-2-1-0, with Shadow x Rouge with two each, Knuckles x Shade with one, and Basil x Velocity (both OCs) receiving none. The poll has been reinstated, only this time, the votes are cleared, and the Sonic x Blaze choice is out of the list. The None of These choice is only for those of you who don't care about any of those couples. Only the other choices count to which one I do next.

If you don't like Sonic x Blaze, then don't read. I won't be expecting a review from you anyway. But for those of you who like (or are okay with) the couple, then go ahead.

Oh, and remember that even though this oneshot may have a small reference to Sonic Rush: New Version, it does not relate to it or any other story I've done.

Sonic and Co. © Sega.

**

* * *

**

Oneshot: One Last Love

Sonic was walking through the forest, taking some time off after all of the hero work he's been doing during Eggman's multiple attacks. He was glad to take some time off, because he was tired from all of the battles. He was also walking through the forest to try to get his mind off of the loss of Amy, who had died after taking a laser blast that was aimed for Sonic. But the cobalt hedgehog had trouble getting his mind off of her. It was only a few days ago that he had confessed his love for her, and now there was no way of bringing her back.

He couldn't get together with Cream because of age difference, he wasn't going to pair up with Rouge because of her…distrustfulness, and there was no damn way he was going to turn to the opposite gender. That was one of the sickest thoughts that had ever crossed his mind, but luckily it was easy to push that thought out of his mind.

He was trying to think of someone he could possibly get together with when he passed by a lake. He heard a soft crying sound, and turned to see a lavender cat with purple clothing, white pants, and red shoes sitting down on a nearby log. Sonic knew who that was from the start. It was Blaze the Cat. He thought about it, then thought it couldn't be possible. Still, true to his nature, he could at least try to calm her down. He went over and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Blaze." Sonic said. "What's wrong?"

"Sonic, what are y-you doing here?" Blaze asked, somewhat startled.

"I heard you crying, so I thought I'd come here and try to cheer you up." Sonic told her.

"I see." Blaze said, trying not to cry anymore. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a crybaby in front of Sonic. "Well, you remember the attack the other day?"

"How could I forget?" Sonic replied.

"Well, Silver and I were fighting that large robot, and that robot tried to grab me. If it had, it would have delivered a shock that would have killed me instantly." Blaze explained. "As it was about to grab me, Silver pushed me out of the way, only to get caught himself. He was electrocuted immediately, and was thrown down in front of me."

"So, Silver died too." Sonic said.

"What do you mean by 'too'?" Blaze asked.

"Well, that same day, Amy died when she jumped in front of a laser blast aimed for me." Sonic explained, coming to near tears himself. "I only told her that I loved her a few days before that, and now I can't do a thing about it."

Blaze felt sorry for Sonic. Having confessed your love for someone only to have it destroyed by a death a few days later could break even the toughest person down. As for her, she and Silver had been going out for about two months before the psychic hedgehog's death. But Sonic…he had only been going out with Amy for a few days.

"Did you two even have time to go out on a date?" Blaze asked.

"I was going to take her out on our first official date after that battle." Sonic said, letting a few tears go. "But she died that same day. I didn't know what to do."

That really reached out to Blaze. Sonic and Amy didn't even get a chance for a real date. Now Sonic seemed to have reached a blockade. If he headed back the way he came, he would be lost for life. If he were to continue, there would be no one to really turn to.

"What are you going to do now?" Blaze asked.

"I…I just don't know anymore." Sonic said. "I wanted to be with someone, but my choices are limited. I…guess I should just give up on life."

"No!" Blaze somewhat shouted. "You can't just give up on life just because you think there's nobody out there for you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"You've been all over the world. There should be someone out there for you." Blaze said. "I don't care who, but there has to be somebody, somewhere, that you can be with."

* * *

Sonic thought about Blaze's words carefully, wondering if she was right. He had been all over the world, and he had met a lot of people, so there may have been someone. His mind thought back to Amy. He could imagine her saying, _"Go ahead. Since I can't be with you because I'm dead, you should find someone else."_ But he could also hear her saying, _"Sonic, don't do it. You love me, and you shouldn't try to find someone else just because I'm gone."_ The thoughts were burning in his head, and they were giving him a headache. He just couldn't decide what to do.

"I…I just don't know, Blaze." Sonic said. "But I guess there is someone out there for me."

"Allow me to end that little dream!" Someone said. Sonic and Blaze turned around to find Dr. Eggman, in a robotic snake. The robotic snake was red, with yellow eyes, and a green tail. Eggman was sitting in the cockpit, which was located in the snake's head. The snake's metal fangs were protruding out from the mouth.

"Eggman!" Sonic and Blaze said at the same time.

"That's right. It's me, the great Dr. Eggman." Eggman said.

"More like the great KILLER!" Blaze yelled. "You killed Silver!"

"And Amy, too!" Sonic added. "We'll never forgive you!"

"Then I'll be glad to send you to where they are!" Eggman said as he attacked.

The snake started by snapping its mouth at Sonic, who just sidestepped the attack. Unfortunately, this left him open to a tail swipe. The tail hit Sonic full force, knocking him into a nearby tree. Sonic quickly recovered, and headed right for the head. He jumped and tried to spin attack it, but the snake moved its head to the side, causing Sonic to miss. Sonic landed right beside the body, and quickly moved back to the front as to not get hit by the body, which could move quickly.

Blaze tried her luck next, creating a fire twister around herself and jumping for the head. Like with Sonic, the head moved, and Blaze missed. However, the heat of the twister allowed Blaze to burn a hole in the metal body.

"What? No!" Eggman said. He couldn't believe that Blaze had done that. "You little…!"

Eggman then tried to smash Blaze using the snake's tail, but Blaze dodged, and the tail went too far and hit the cockpit, causing a lot of damage. Sonic was impressed.

"Nice move, Blaze!" Sonic called. Blaze just blushed slightly.

Sonic then decided to try his luck again, heading right for the tail. He jumped on it and started running up the body. The tail followed him, trying to smack him, but each time the tail pounded the body, it damaged the snake itself. Sonic finally reached the cockpit, and taunted Eggman, who then raised the tail to attack Sonic. But the cobalt hedgehog moved out of the way as the tail came down, and the cockpit took another hit.

Eggman couldn't believe it. They were beating him with his own attacks. That was a good trick, but he wasn't about to get beaten. He then raised the tail, and a laser started charging up. Sonic and Blaze knew what was coming. They dodged, but a hidden claw extended from the body, grabbed Blaze, and held her to the ground. The tail laser had changed to a sharp end, and it was pointed right at her. Blaze closed her eyes and awaited the final blow.

"No! Blaze!"

The tail blade slashed, and Blaze waited for it to hit. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Sonic's leg was cut. He had knocked Blaze out of the way just in time. He had actually saved her.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine. Just get him." Sonic told her.

Blaze then charged at the snake, determined to get Eggman back. She jumped up to the cockpit and raised the temperature, melting the cockpit glass some. She then jumped to the tail and lit it on fire. The tail followed her back to the cockpit, where Blaze stood for a few seconds. The tail was ready to attack, and it came down. Blaze then moved, and the tail hit the cockpit. Because the glass was melted, it couldn't hold the tail back, and the attack hit with full force. Eggman felt the blow, because it had connected directly. The robotic snake then started to explode. Eggman tried to eject, but when the tail had hit the cockpit, it jammed the whole robot. He tried to get out, but the head was crushed, and Eggman was trapped. He couldn't get out.

* * *

"No! This cannot be!" Eggman yelled as he tried to get out. Sonic looked at him.

"Game over, Eggman." Sonic said as he pointed a thumb down. "You lose, for good."

The snake then exploded, taking Eggman with it. The combination of red, yellow, and orange was a great sight to them. Not only had Eggman been killed, but it also meant that Amy's and Silver's deaths had been avenged. Once the explosion died down, all that was left were the charred metal remains. Sonic thought for a moment about something, then turned to Blaze.

"Blaze." Sonic said while sitting down.

"Sonic, what is it?" Blaze said.

"Are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Blaze said. She then noticed Sonic's leg cut. "Let me help you with that."

Blaze then created a low-powered flame, and held it up to Sonic's wound, which wasn't bleeding badly. The flame nearly touched the wound, and Sonic let out a small grunt of pain. But he trusted Blaze, and he calmed down. After about 30 seconds, the wound was fully cauterized.

"Thanks, Blaze." Sonic said. "Now, what I really wanted to say was this: I thought about your words that you said to me before that battle, and I thought about something."

"What is it, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I never told anyone this, but back then, during our adventures against Eggman and Eggman Nega, I kind of liked you." Sonic said. Blaze blushed.

"Are you serious?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah." Sonic replied. "You remember that hug I gave you that day you returned to your dimension?"

"I remember." Blaze said, blushing slightly.

"Well, at first, I thought it was just a friendly hug, but as we came to know each other more, I…guess I…kinda…" Sonic tried to say, but he couldn't get it out.

"What?" Blaze asked. "Just tell me."

"Oh, alright." Sonic obliged. "I…kinda started to…have a crush on you."

Now Blaze blushed even more. Sonic had had a crush on her for a while.

"I…I knew it couldn't be possible…" Sonic said. "…because I was more interested in Amy. I loved her for a long time."

"I understand, Sonic." Blaze said. "Because, after that day…I…developed something of a crush on you."

Now it was Sonic's turn to blush. If Blaze had a crush on him as well, how did she forget about it? He didn't have to ask, because she went on to explain.

"It was hard, but I eventually pushed it into the back of my mind." Blaze explained. "But I knew that one day, if I couldn't be with Silver, you would be next."

"It's the same with me." Sonic said.

By this time, the sun had started to set, and the sky was a brilliant combination of red, yellow, and orange, mixed with a little blue and purple.

"Isn't the sunset nice?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Blaze replied.

They looked at each other. They knew that it was about to happen. From this point, it was unavoidable. They moved closer and closer, their hearts beating, until Sonic's lips pressed against Blaze's. They sat there, alone, in silence. Nothing could ruin this. Well, that is, until Sonic pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry, Blaze." Sonic apologized while blushing. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, Sonic." Blaze replied. "I just wonder what Silver and Amy are thinking."

As if on cue, Amy's spirit descended from the heavens. Sonic immediately got nervous.

"A-Amy! Uh…" Sonic tried to say. "This…isn't what it looks like."

Much to his surprise, Amy just smiled. "It's okay, Sonic. I'm okay with you being with Blaze, even though you love me."

"Are…are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. And Silver is the same way. I talked with him, and we decided that it would be best for you two to be together." Amy told them. "But remember that Silver will always love you, Blaze, and I'll always love you, Sonic."

"Thanks, Amy." Sonic said.

"Good luck!" Amy said before returning to the heavens. Blaze and Sonic then turned to each other.

"Well, that went better than expected." Sonic said.

"Yeah." Blaze agreed. "Now, where were we?"

Blaze then pulled Sonic to her and kissed him. Sonic was shocked at the sudden action, but he ignored it and kissed back. They broke it and held hands as they walked back to the city. They reached Sonic's apartment and decided to fall asleep. They went to Sonic's bedroom, but before they fell asleep, Sonic decided to take a shower, and once he was done, Blaze followed suit. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Blaze, I love you." Sonic said.

"I love you too, Sonic." Blaze said before falling asleep. Sonic then fell asleep as well. The upcoming days were sure to be great.

**End of Story.**

* * *

This was just to show that a Sonic x Blaze pairing is possible. I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot. It wasn't as good as my other oneshots, IMO, but that's just me.

Read and Review.


End file.
